Alicia and Lucy
by punpunpunn
Summary: Lucy is almost killed by Erza blades (!) A girl comes out of nowhere and saves Lucy. Now they're in Castralophia where this new girl trains Lucy to become stronger Wicked Awesome ? . . .I know.
1. My Savior, Alicia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail except my OC Alicia Errison

Years and years has passed by and all Lucy could think was '_when did this happen'._ Maybe when Lisanna came back. Everyone had their attention directed on the white-haired maiden What was so special about her? Maybe because they haven't seen her in so long. Yeah,maybe thats why . . .

Lucy walked down to the Guild. Hoping today they would nottice her. Then again she's benn so desperate in that hope she wonder if that'll happen ever. As Lucy opened the doors she greeted the Guild with a simple 'hello' but nobody replied. She sighed and sat at her regular bar seat."Hey Mira can I have the usual please" Lucy asked. "Sure thing Lucy" Mira replied. At least there is good to know that there are still some people in the Guild who recongizes her. Minutes later Mira came back to the counter with her strawberry milkshake. Lucy then turned around by a tap to the shoulder. Only to see most of the Guild's members with infuriated faces. "uh . . . hi guys?" was the only thing she could say. " Don't 'hi' us you lil bitch " Natsu spitted out in disgust. "huh?".

"Look now. She's acting all innocent " Grey said sarcasticaly. "I'm not acting innocent I'm being normal . . . and why would I be acting innocent " she asked. " unbelievable you don't remember what you did to Lisanna this morning " Erza asked in rage. "What did I do ? " Natsu then stepped back up in Lisanna's defense. " This morning you attacked Lisanna by surprise. Now I'm Surprised she didn't whoop your scwrany ass I mean everyone knows you can't fight you just hide behind your little 'spiritual friends' " Natsu added his fingers for emphase on spiritual friends. " but .. . . I was at home this whole morning and I just walked in " she stated. Erza started shaking " I'm tired of your lies ok! HEAVENLY ARMOR! " Erza yelled. " I don't usually do this but for what you have done you must be punished " . . . Erza got in a stance. "Dance my Blades . . . " she whispered. Lucy stood their shock. ' Dammit ' she thought ' Is this where I die? ' Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

_Is this the way you wish to die? _Lucy opened her eyes and saw that everyone was frozen and the blades inches from her body. _Lucy Heartfilia . . . what a beautiful name . . . _"w- who's there?!" Lucy asked quite panicked. _tsk tsk I come in peace_ just as the voice said that a beautiful girl about Lucy age appeared in front of her.

The girl hair was as black as midnight, her eyes were like the ocean ,and her skin was tanned just like Cana's but a little lighter. Her attire was a short sleved white jacket that stopped above her belly button revealing a diamond shaped belly button pearcing and a tatto by the torso saying some words, denim short shorts , knee high black socks with two white lines above ,and her shoes were the Tim boots (i think that what their called but those like orange military boots) In all to Lucy she was gorgeous.

"are you gonna just sit there and stare ? " the girl asked. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and turned bright red out of embrassment. The girl fell to the floor laughing at Luc's facial expression. " Alrighty then enough games then " she said picking her self off the floor. " MY name is Alicia(AH-LEH-SEE-AH) Errison and have come to make a deal with you." she said serious. " a deal ? " Lucy asked. " yes your not deaf are you ?" she asked annoyed. Lucy stared at the girl in amazment ' talk about mood swings ' she thought. But back to the subject. " I meant what kind " she replied. "oh. why didn't you just say " she asked all happily. Lucy sweatdropped at Alicia's antics. " the deal will be wonder ful if you accept _ but if you don't you'll die by the blades of Erza _ok then? So this it I want you to be my partner so we can join the Grand Magic Games next year! and a half!" she shouted. " I accept but are you training me " she asked concerned. IF she never told Lucy what would happen to her if she said no then she would have said no. " OF COURSE I AM. Now during our training session you'll be learning at elite speed _for you have to learn particial elemental dragonslaying magic_ "

"?!"  
"surprised aren't we. I guess its not everyday you get an Elemental Dragonslayer huh" she asked. Lucy nodded her head. "well then shall we get going heh?" she said. Alicia created a portal using her magic. She saw Lucy just staring at in fear she sighed at her and pushed her in. It's not like it looks like some kind of portal to hell. She then examined the portal and thought again ' heh maybe it does ' she took one step into the portal but before the portal completly consumed her she snapped her finger and time was moving in Earthland once again.


	2. Harsh Training

"Welcome to my world Castralophia " Alicia said with glee. " Your world is really ama- " Lucy sentence was cut short for what she seeing. There was a half naked man in the lake , his black hair glistening from the water, and those ABS! Lucy must have been daydreaming for so long that the guy was right in front of her. "___well who is this angel sent from above_ " he asked in a velvet voice. " Shappur, leave my partner alone " Alicia threathned. Shappur raised an eyebrow in amusement. " Jealous are we? Don't worry i still love you the most _Lili_ ". Alicia turned bright red from that remark. " well its just I don't wanna lose you " she said embarresed. His eyes softened and he hugged her. " Don't worry Lili I won't leave you. " he said.

~~~ **TRAINING GROUNDS **~~~

"alright Lucy we'll start off with the basics hit me with your best shot " ALicia ordered. "yes ma'am '' she said. Lucy brought her fist behind her head and aimed for Alicia's face. However Alicia easily dodged it. '' First off don't be so obvious with your attacks try acting as if your aiming somwhere else with your eye's ''.

For the next 8 1/2 hrs Lucy lifted boulders and pratice combat with Alicia.

"you've done good so far I'll say you improved at least 0.05% '' Alicia stated. Lucy jaw dropped down to the ground. Only 0.05%?! ''don't sweat kid heh it's just your first day right '' she said shrugging it off. Lucy just stood there like ' what the hell '. ''LUCY!Come on! '' yelled and angry Alicia. Lucy ran as fast as she could 'thinking this girl really needs'.

~~~~**MONTH 1 - COMBAT**~~~~

'' LUCY! Throw them punches ! ''

'' Its difficult ''

" heh like i care"

*sweatdrop*

~~~~~ **MONTH 2 - FIRE** ~~~~~

" d-d-do I really have to do this "

"yep just walk in the fire then lava "

" what if I burn to death?! "

" I'll find another partner, duh. "

" *GASP* how mean you are! "

"yea, yea in you go "

~~ MONTH 3 - WIND ~~

" What do I do Alicia ? "

" . . . . . . jump off the cliff "

"WHAT !"

"Don't worry I'll go first and I'll catch you okay, now bye! "

~~~ **MONTH 4 - WATER** ~~~

"now you shall go all the way down to the ocean's floor "

"how will this help? "

" Lung Capacity and then your supposed to suck in the water I think ?"

"What do you mean 'think'? ''

'' The way I teach you is the way my teachers taught me ''

'' . . . . . . . "

~~~~ **MONTH 5 - EARTH** ~~~~

" What is this hole - nevermind ''

'' You already know then I shall bury you alive then leave you there ''

'' For how long ? ''

" 2 days or so "

" you better not forget women "

"heh, if I do "

" Do it and you'll see "

" . . . . . . okay! "

~~~~~ **MONTH 6 - LIGHTNING** ~~~~~

"Lemme guess - "

"go on "

" you want me to stand in the middle of the storm and get electrified "

"no but thats actually a better idea "

"exactly what did you have in plan ? ''

'' There was actually a couple first you wetting your finger and putting it in a cicuit second jumping on a electrical fence in just underwear and swimming with electrical eels that will electrify you ''

" Whoever trained you showed no mercy "

" I guess "

~~~~ **BREAK** ~~~

" well Lucy since you've trained hard over the past 6 months I worked my ass of to get these tickets " Alicia yelled out while pulling two tickets out. " what are these " Lucy asked. "Can't you freaking read ! '' she asked frustrated. '' When I feel like it '' she snapped. ''Are you fucking trying me! Heh thats it bitch its on ! '' Alicia yelled. '' Hell Yea lets go then! " she yelled back.

~~~ somewhere close to Alicia and Lucy ~~~

"Shappur kun ~ stop them " a lady whispered in Shappur's ear. "Don't feel like it " he said watching the girls. " whhhhyyyyy~ " she whined putting her jugs on his arm. Shappur held a disgusted face in. One thing he doesn't like is girls he *cough* *cough* with try to be apealling to him. He's the only one that can be sexy and people like it. "_Annastasia dear ~_" he whispered in her ear. she gasped " right hear and now " she said stripping. He chuckled at this women. "_ no my dear ~_ "he started it off a nice and velvety way. "** Get the fuck off me **" he said grabbing the women's neck. She gasped coughing trying to breathe. From far away Alicia saw this. As Alicia was running Lucy was yelling ''you running from our fight bitch! ''. Alicia came to a Halt and stood there used to the scene. "Shappur . . . you killed another one" she whispered harshly. "Does it matter all you do is create another body for them and take their soul " he said uncarringly. " Well it matters to me I. . . I" . "your what" he asked. "My punishment for this is a death sentence it seems the Guardians have found out and gave me a maxxium of 20 yrs so I can't do that anymore " she said. His eyes widen "Castrian yrs or Earth yrs" he asked. "Earth years so I won't see you for 60yrs how slow their time flows " she stated saddly." what will you be doing while your there and when do you leave ?"he asked. " I leave first thing tommorow and . . . I'll most likely try to start a family from then on " she said

" like that will happen " a voice said. They both turned their heads to meet a pair of pink eyes.

" Alice " Alicia spitted out in disgust. " well what do we have here your appeartiance maybe " she said smirking. " Bitch . . ." Lucy whispered. "Then again that can be your new plaything like my sister ''she whispered. Lucy looked at the 2 with interest. Plaything? One things for sure Lucy Heartfilia is no plaything to anybody! " Why do you hold a grudge it's not my fault your sis- "

"SHUT UP! If there's one thing I know, that would be me not taking your advice " she said angerly. Alice looked at Lucy and calm down somewhat. ''Girl I would watch my back if I were you '' she said. Lucy gave her a questionable look and return Alice sighed in understanding. " I don't have time to explain all the details but she will find whats most precious to you and crush it ". "what do - " Lucy couldn't finish her sentence for Alice already dissapeared. She then turned to Alicia with the same expression. She too sighed. ''Believe her nonsense if you want I'm innocent and thats all that matters " she said walking away angry.

Lucy watched as Alicia walked away. Questions ringing through her mind. Alicia usually says 'heh' when she's mad and just who is Alice sister?

**So I added a little bit of drama. It's good so far right? anyways I have the following parings in my mind :**

**Lucy X Natsu**

**Lucy X Sting**

**LUcy X Gray**

**Alicia X Rogue**

**Alicia X Sting**

**Alicia X Gray **

**What do you think ?**


	3. Finally a Break !

''hey''

''heyyyy''

''Alicia I'm saying hi to you'' Lucy said. '' Yea I know cause I have ears " she said pointing to her ears. '' Well . . . that doesn't mean you can't be deaf '' Lucy stated. ''Just shut up will ya" Alicia said quite annoyed at how stupid she can be at times.

"Okay Alicia so when do we start training again''. Alicia turned around and looked at the girl. She was shaking with eager? ''you okay?" she asked raising and eyebrow. "huh me yea yea yea'' she said quite fast. Alicia shook her head. '' well actually we're taking a 3 day break tell me the 3 things you wanna do "

She started shaking even faster.

" hahahahahahahahahahaa ha letsgoswimming/gotothespa/andandeatallday ''

" . . . . . . . ''

'' . . . . . . . ''

''. . . . . . . .''

" .(shaking)"

"llleets go okay Lucy ?" she said very slowly. "Alright then!" she yelled pumped up.

~ SPA ~ (this place is half spa and half amusement park )

"THIS IS THE MOST AWESOMEST SPA EVER!" Lucy yelled. "Is that even a word " Alicia questioned. "Of course in the Lucy Dictionary " she replied. "I'll see you later Lucy I'm going to the pool " Alicia said. "Ok! BYE BYE! :D" she waved Alicia goodbye and ran somewhere. "I need a swimsuit" Alicia thought aoud. Alicia walked over to a gift shop and found a Black and white two piece swim suit. She examined her two piece swim-suit. While examining she bumped into someone and landed straight on her bumm." . . . sorry " the person she ran into muttered. He gave her hand and she accepted it. He pulled her back up to her two feet.

She started examining him. Black hair - sexy, red-eyes - willdo, and six pack abs - too freaking sexy. He notticed her staring at him and tryed to regain her attention. "hello " he said. Nothing. He snapped his fingers in her face. Still nothing. He finally tapped her on the shoulder then she reacted."huh?" she realized he caught her staring at him. "sorry" she said sheepesly. " Its alright" he replied

.

.

.

. (awkward silence )

" Hey whats -" she was cut off by two loud blondes. " I DON'T BELIEVE YOU !" one yelled. " YOU DON'T HAVE TOO HOEY BLONDE! " the second one yelled. "HOW CAN I BE ONE IF I'M A GUY ?!" blonde one yelled/asked. "LIES ! YOU'RE A FLAT-CHESTED BOY LOOKING GIRL YOU'RE A HOEY BLONDE!" blonde two yelled. "IS THAT EVEN A WORD!" blonde one yelled. "DUH! IN THE LUCY dictionary!"blonde two/Lucy yelled. "THER - "( there still arguing I just switched the perspective)

*sigh*

"something wrong " the black-haired boy asked. " That's my partner,Lucy" she said pointing towards Lucy. "Same here" he said 'What?' she thought. Lucy is her partner unless he meant "The other blonde, Sting he'd my partner" He said pointing towards Sting. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth. " I didn't catch your name " he said. "huh?oh, it's Alicia Errison " she said. " Rogue Cheney " he says." um Rogue -" she was cut off again by the blondes. "SQUIRT!" Lucy yelled at Alicia. "What" she says as Lucy finally made it up to her. " Isn't she a hoey blonde ?" She asked pointing towards Sting who was right beside her. Alicia smack his stomach a couple of times. " first its a he not a she and so he's not a hoey blonde " she said to Lucy. "HAH ! IN YOUR FACE" Sting yelled in her face. " you're no fun Alicia" Lucy whined. "So, I'm leaving " said walking away from the group. "Wait up Alicia " Sting yelled running towards her. "what " she asked. "I like you so I'm staying with you " he said smirking. She looked up at him.' Damn. He's tall.' she said staring at him. He started laughing. "What's so funny? " she asked seriously. " You're so freaking short ! how tall are you 5'2" he asked between his fits of laughter. She kept quiet she really was 5'2. " let's go " was all she said. " your really 5'2 " he said clutching his stomach laughing while following her. " shut up " she said

~ Rogue and Lucy ~

" Awww they left us '' Lucy said pouting. "hn " was all Rogue said. " No fair! You talked alot when you were with Alicia " she whined. " you whine to much " he said. " and you're too quiet what now?!"she asked."hn " he started walking away. "wait I'm sorry don't leave me alone !" she yelled running after him. " don't follow me " he said harsh. " no can do! I don't wanna get lost " she said hyper. He realized she was going to keep following." do what you want " he said. "yay! we're off on a adventure!" she said ethusiastically. " shut up " he whispered. She heard him though and said "no! :D"

~ Sting and Alicia ~

"why are you still following me " she asked annoyed. " because I like you " he sid smirking. "you're getting annoying " she said now pissed. "no i'm not " he said "yes you are" she said getting in front of him. He looked down at her. " no I'm not " he said "yes you are " sh said frowning. "no. I'm. not" he said serious. "YES - " she stopped because Sting grabbed her wrist bended down a little and smashed his lips on hers. When he stood back up straight she was red as a tomatoe. "did you just do what I think you did " she asked. "maybe. Cause I don't know what you're thinking " he said with a sly look. " YOU BASTARD ! " "correction your bastard " he said walking away feeling satisfied. He turned around to look at her and she was holding an Axe bigger than her. He paled in the face. " whats wrong Sting ? " she asked. "STAY AWAY FROM ME " he screamed running for his life. " GET YOUR HOEY BLONDE ASS BACK HERE" she yelled. "BUT I'M A BOY !"


	4. All Hail the Glory of the special Guest

**If you read this story before I;m sorry I took a long time to update . . . things came up. Sudden things I can't explain like me fawning over Teen Top and Infinite / I can't help it They're so freaking smexy ! 33 Anyways on to the story here's chapter 4 I think. . .**

I do not own Fairy Tail just Alicia and I also don't own the surprise guest to the story

Rogue and Lucy

Lucy was still following Rogue around as hyper as ever. He would let a sigh out every few seconds because of her stupid questions.

" why are softballs so hard?"

"are you gay? Just kidding "

"let's go search for some treasure "

" Hey there's Sting! " Lucy yelled. Rogue looked and just as she said there was Sting looking very very tired like he had ran 1 whole hour. "STING!" Lucy yelled at the man. He turned towards the two" Rogue and Blondie nice catching you here " he said whilst walking towards them. " Why are you so tired" Rogue asked. " Well you see I made fun of Alicia height, then kissed her, and now she's looking for me with a gigantic axe '' he said in one breath. "how long have you been running '' Lucy asked. '' About an hour or so" he replied. "I FOUND YOU" A voice yelled/screamed. Sting's face turned white and blood went cold. He muttered a curse under his breath and turned around smiling facing Alicia. He didn't expect to see about half of the resort's male population behind her with hearts in their eyes.

"what happened princess " Sting asked

" I was looking for you and they started to gather around"

"did you hit them"

"A duh i'm Alicia"

"so why are they still following you"

"they liked the pain,*shudder* it reminds me of a old friend of mine crazy person if I do say"

" You mean Hidan ? I think i saw him while following Rougie " Lucy said. Rogue raised a perfect eyebrow 'Rougie? Just what is wrong with this girl?! ' Rogue thought. He looked at Alicia and her face was just funny. But Rogue being Rogue he kept his stotic face.

" You saw him ?!" Alicia asked. " I said I think cool your shortness down, . . . dang " Lucy muttered. "You don't get it! If Hidan's here than the Akatsuki is here, if the Akatsuki is here than Tobi is here" She explained rubbing her temples. Lucy paled. "Shit . . . we need to find somewhere to hide squirt " Lucy said serious . .for once this whole day which surprised the three. She sniffed the air and for a fact they was here but they had to figure out exactly where. Alicia turned her head towards Lucy and they both nodded. "PRO GO TIME !" Lucy and Alicia yelled pumping one fist in the air. "activating enhanced hearing " Alicia making a high squeak noise and closed her eyes to let them no she was listening out. Lucy smirked . . a crazy one " activating enhanced smelling " she started sniffing around. Then suddenly Lucy stopped sniffing and Alicia eyes shot open. "they're around the corner " Lucy yelled. "Transformation time ~ " Alicia sang.

They were both developed in a bright light. Lucy's hot pink and Alicia neon green.(if that's a color) when the light dim down the girls came out.

Lucy looked at least 5 yrs older (23 yrs old) with Orange hair that went down to her butt, Beautiful purple eyes and All pink two piece swimsuit.

Alicia got even shorter probably 4'8. Her hair was a navy blue hair but darker than Wendy's in a short bob. Her once tan skin became pale very very pale not Albino though, just pale. She was now wearing and all black one piece.

"Well daughter at least tell me who you're hiding from when you see them " Sting said specifically at Alicia. She glared at him and set her hands on fire. Sting started sweating bullets she was probably going to burn him alive! Crap . . . But luckily his savior threw water at Alicia.

"No time to be setting people on fire dear ~ " Lucy said smirking at Alicia. "YOU BIT -"

"DEIDARA - SENPAI " a boy yelled. They turned their attention to the owner of the voice. There stood a tall boy with blackish - brown hair in a black and orange swim trunks. They couldn't see his face since he was facing the other way but when he turned around the boy was wearing an orange mask . . . like an idiot. Or so Alicia and Rouge thought.

"that's them " Lucy said pointing towards them. Sting raised his eyebrow those two. Then something clicked in Rogue and Sting mind. "What magic do you use ?" Rogue questioned. Alicia looked at her naked wrist and Lucy looked over her shoulder to look at Alicia's wrist. " oh would you look at the time, we should really be leaving . . ." Alicia trailed of walking away with Lucy behind. "Hold it princess " Sting said grabbing Alicia wrist while Rogue grabbed Lucy's. "How may I help you " Alicia asked as if she just totally met him. " Tell us now or we get your little friends " He said pointing a thumb behind him towards Deidara and Tobi. "Squirt it seems we got a problem " Lucy said. " I-I know " She her stuttering! For once she was scared of Sting since meeting him. Sensing her fear Sting smirked very wide(not that wide!) "Well what is it princess " he asked raising a eyebrow.


	5. Gigs Up

**BAHAHAHAAHAHA I'm so awesome I came out with 2 chapters in one day. **

**Or so I think i did, heads up this is a rather short chapter it should have been with chapter 4 but oh well. Anyways I don't own Fairy tail and the special Guest (Akatsuki ) just Alicia.**

Alicia looked into Sting's eye and came up with a decision.

"tell them " she said

Sting fell down anime style meaning she let go of her hand. With her wicked speed she let in 1 second flat. "You idiot . . ." Rogue whispered under his breath. "Hey I may be stupid but i'm no idiot " he clarified. Lucy tilted her head cutely to the side. " I'm pretty sure being stupid is being an idiot " Lucy said. "Like you have a place to speak" Sting yelled. "I do " she said matter - of -fact like. "how so " he asked. " I have an IQ of 200 " she stuck her tongue out at Sting. He at the moment looked like a fish.

"I'm pretty sure Alicia's going to come for you " Rogue said pulling Lucy back into his chest.

"Rougie . . . don't count on it, it's Alicia and she doesn't give a flying hamburger stick about me being a hostage . . . " She trailed off. "Cause I can easily free myself " she finished. Rogue's eyes widen in realization. Lucy lifted her leg back on his thigh and pulled him over her shoulder and made a run for it in 10 seconds flat. Sting snickered at Rogue while he was on the ground. " whose the idiot now "

~Lucy~ (who magically found Alicia)

"Hey Squirt you smell him and the other him to don't you " Lucy asked catching up to the blunette or something. " Who?" she simply asked. " Piercy and weasel " she said. " I smell them **now **cause they're right behind us" She said. Lucy raised an eyebrow and turned around to come face to neck with a black haired man. Alicia turned around to be face to abs. (sexy abs ) " You didn't think you could hide from us did you " the pierced one asked. " And you are " Alicia asked playing dumb. Piercy rubbed his nose in irritation. " No time to play games Alicia "he said rather calm for an irritated person. "I really don't - " "BWAHAHAHAHA " Alicia and Piercy turned to see where the noise came from and there was Lucy with her blonde hair laughing like a mad man. Then it hit Alicia.

Blonde . . .

Blonde . . .

brown . . .

younger . . .

Lucy . . .

Shit . . . the gig was up.


	6. Love? No way!

**Chapter 6 is here! I do not own Fairy tail or the Akatsuki just Alicia and Miu.**

~ Fairy Tail ~

"Where is she! " Erza roared she slammed her fist on the table leaving a dent. "Calm down Erza I pretty sure she'll come back crawling on her knees for us to accept her again " Lisanna said sipping on her Vanilla Milkshake. Mira glared a small glare at Lisanna. Lisanna turned around and smiled at her sister not even noticing her harsh glare. "What's wrong Mira-nii?" Lisanna asked. "you - nevermind " Mira changed her mind and kept it to herself and continued to clean the glass while glaring at the poor floor. Lisanna look at her confused but shrugged it off and waited for her dear Natsu- kun. Minutes later the door we're kicked off their hinges revealing The Salamander.

"Hey Natsu-kun!" Lisanna chirped. Natsu looked up to acknowledge her but then walked to a table to sulk. Lisanna found this as her cue and went by Natsu's side.

"Natsu-kun what's wrong " Lisanna asked. He was silent for a while then said "It's Lucy . . ." Lisanna mentally glared at her name. "W-What about her " Lisanna asked trying not to show she was furious. "I'm a terrible best friend . .. " he trailed off.

"how are you a terrible Best friend " Lisanna asked

" I said does mean words to Luce . . ."

"so?"

"now she's been missing almost a year now . . ."

"and? "

"*sigh* I miss her . . ."

"*glares at happy * but you was going to kick her off the tesm for me anyways?"

Natsu tilted his head. " Kick her off the team? No no no I was temporaily taking her off so we could catch up but then she slapped you and I went off . . ."

"Because you love me right?"

". . .I don't know . . . right now I see you as my sister, sorry Lis"

Lisanna gritted her teeth and stormed out the guild. 'that bitch! she's taking everything away from me and she isn't even here!' Lisanna thought. She looked up at the blue sky and started giggling evilly then it turn to fits of evil laughter. She brought her head down and smirked. ' when i find you Lucy . . . oh when I find you " she said walking away.

~spa time ~

"Well you can transform back to normal now Alicia" Piercy said smirking. Alicia scoffed somewhat "whatever . . ." she muttered *shineee * Alicia grew back to her regular height and her hair became black again. "So,Pein and Itachi what is the Akatsuki doing here? " She asked. "Miu asked us to come here and so we came " Pein replied. "But you're from another dimension!" She exclaimed. "So are you problem?" Itachi said. Alicia glared at the pervert Itachi and he smirked. "How did you get here" she asked eye's closed. "Your cousin, Miu" Pein replied. "Where is that bit-" stopped mid sentence cause there was a kid and her mother.

**Question time ~**

**will Alicia say**

**a) batch of cookies**

**B) nothing at all**

**or C) bitch**

**" . . . . . . . . . ." ** Alicia and the child kept staring at each other

". . . . . . . . ."

" . . . . . . . . "

". . hello?" the child said.

" . . . bitch . . . " Alicia finally finished her sentence. The mother glared at Alicia, and Alicia being Alicia glared back.

" watch your mouth sailor " The mother said. (The whole Akatsuki gathered now unknown to Alicia)

"Watch your eyes cause i will f****** stab them two motherf***ing things out your eyes and feed them to my pet dragon and . . ."

(10 minutes later)

"you f***ing b**** you don't wanna mess with me now do you. . ." Alicia smirked at the now terrified woman. "run along now " Alicia said rather arrogant at the moment. The woman picked her daughter and ran away but not without her daughter saying. "Bye miss b****" Alicia just smiled and waved back. She then felt !2 pair of eyes on her. When she turned around there was actually 12 pair of eyes on her.

Pein - nothing

Konan - Disbelief

Sasori - Boredom

Deidara - Curious

Zetsu - Nothing

Tobi - . . .(she couldn't really tell)

Kisame - Amusement

Itachi - Amusement

Hidan - Amusement

Kakuzu - I want your money eye's

Lucy - (she couldn't see but could guess cause she was on the floor laughing her ass off)

And lastly Miu(her cousin) - Shock/irritation/Disbelief? lost of hope (what they kept changing by the minute or seconds)

"Alicia you . . . " Miu started angry. " I what? " she said taunting her. " Don't make me claw your face off " she finished. Alicia gave her a smug look. "you can't " she said serious. " and why is that " She asked. "because your ^ months pregnant and if I do hit you your crazy Fiance Pein will come after me including the Akatsuki . . ." she said turning her head.

A vein popped on Pein's head ' crazy please! Just because he has a god complexion doesn't mean that he's crazy and . . . or does it' he thought

Miu eye's softened. " Plus you would never hurt me . . that bad I mean" Alicia stated. ' true . . . ' everyone thought. "soo . . ." Lucy said gaining everyone attention. " whose fighting Pein and Alicia, Miu and Alicia, or Akatsuki and Alicia ?" she asked not getting that they made up. " Is she still high on those pills we gave her 2 days ago " Konan wander. Alicia looked at her like whattttt?

"what you don't remember " Sasori asked. Alicia shook her head a no. " She was sleep that's why,un" Deidaa said. OH now everybody like those who didn't know why Lucy is out of character. "What kind of pills did you give her ?" Alicia asked . "Tobi's special pills ~" Tobi sang. "do you take those " Zetsu asked. "Nop~ Tobi was born like this and -" " ALL VISITORS AND GUEST WE ARE NOW CLOSING THE PARK PLEASE LEAVE OUT THE FRONT GATE OR GO TO YOUR ROOMS WITH ALL YOUR BELONGINGS THAT IS ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT " the intercom said. Some people sighed. "We'll see you later Miu,Akatsuki k? bye!" Alicia said as she grabbed Lucy and disappeared to their room. " Well that was fun" Hidan finally said without cussing to surprise everyone.

Lucy and Alicia

As soon as they got into their suite Lucy ran to the bathroom to take a shower when she got out she told Alicia that she's going to the 1st floor to get something, but that didn't tick Alicia off that she's leaving without her it's that she jumped out the window . . .

. . . and they're on the 20th floor . . .

Alicia shrugged it off and got her a Black tank-top, White gym short(or whatever) with a black line on each side, a black Adidas jacket, Knee high socks with one line at the top, and black and white Adidas high tops. When she got out the shower she dried her hair off and put it in a high pony tail. Unknown to her a familiar blonde haired idiot was hiding. Alicia sat the end of the bed thinking. That's when finally the Blonde haired idiot came out and pinned her to the bed. "princess . ." Sting whispered. Alicia eyebrows creased " how did you find our room?!" She asked struggling. ' man he has a strong grip ' Alicia thought. He smirked and didn't answer her question instead he just lean his head into her neck and nuzzled into it. Alicia blushed a little. She then felt something sharp on her neck. 'F***! it was mating season for the male dragonslayers!' she thought. As he was about to pierce her neck the door swung open revealing Lucy then her eye's widen "Hi Sting and Alicia am I interrupting something?" she asked

"Yea. . ."

"No! save me "

Lucy thought about the answers. "I see . . ." She said then smirked. Alicia just asked for her help and felt bad since she didn't bring a tape recoder or something. She walked towards the two and got a metal bat out of nowhere and hit Sting right up the head knocking him unconscious making his head land in between Alicia's bosom ~.

"You could have just pulled him off " Alicia said irritated there was a unconscious man in their room.

"there's no fun in that and i gotta go me and Rouge finally had our special moment!" she chirped. "I think he likes me now!"Lucy said smiling very wide.

"are you sure?"

"yep! we kissed"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"something wrong?"

" no no go back to him"

Lucy nodded and dashed out the door. She sighed. Lucy doesn't need to like anybody she isn't going to see in months . . . but then again' she thought as she sat up with sting on her lap. She smiled a little. ' Just maybe it will work out . . . '

**I am here to clear some things about my OC's**

**Miu - Alicia's cousin. Yes she is pregnant with Pein's child or children depending on if I make it on child or twins.**

**Shappur - Alicia's brother. Alicia and Shappur's family was killed leaving only Miu, Shappur, and Alicia as the last living Errison's**

**Alice - -Alicia's old best friend. Something unknown happened to Alice's sister and she blames Alicia. Why? Cause Alicia was the last person with Alice's twin. And she knows Alicia isn't afraid to kill anyone.**

**and that explain those 3. :D**


	7. Flashback: One Hell of a Night

i do not own Fairy Tail just Alicia

Alicia woke up with a major headache and felt three bodies and 2 furballs on her. She cracked her eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the bright light. She tried to get up but couldn't. She looked down to see what was holding her. There was Rogue hugging her right leg like a teddy bear. Sting holding her left arm with his leg tangled with her's somehow, Lucy all over Alicia tugging a little bit of Rouge's hair, and two exceeds on her shoulders, All in all they were jumbled up.

Now Alicia was wondering how did this happen last thing she clearly remembered is Sting knocked out on her legs from Lucy's banging.(hah banging . . .) She thought hard to remember then it came back to her.

(whoosh whoosh)

_Flash back go time ~~~_

_After a few minutes Lucy came into the room with Rogue with 50 different bottles of alcohol and some bead necklaces wrapped around their entire body. Then Sting woke up._

_"WE BROUGHT DRINKS HELL YEA" Lucy yelled._

_"why? is not like I'm going to allow it" Alicia said_

_"WELL I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUQER"_

_" . . . take them out the room ,Lucy."_

_"alright . . ."_

_"good now -"_

_"IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SAY ROUGE GRAB HER"_

_Rouge nodded and launched at her grabbing her two wrist. Now of course she picked a fight so Rouge called Sting to also help. Then Lucy came with an odd rainbow-colored drink._

_"what are u planning to do" Alicia asked. _

_Lucy ignored her question and opened her mouth and quickly put the strange liquid_

_Then the world started to go r in._

_"I put this weird seal on it which keeps your mouth shut till you drink smart right"_

_Alicia glared at her._

_5 Minutes later_

_"come on swallow it already I'll put the other seal on which stops your breathing come on ~~" Lucy whined._

_Alicia still didn't swallow it soooo, Lucy snapped her finger and sure enough Alicia couldnt breathe. _

_Due to the lack of oxygen she swallowed much to her dismay. Then the world started going crazy when a multi-colored monkey came flying yelling" Sting-kun"_

_" how ya feelin squirt?" Lucy asked. "Amazing . . . " Alicia muttered with a dust of pink on her cheeks. Well now Sting and Rouge knew it only took one drink/sip of alcohol to get Alicia wasted, oh what fun . . ._

_"Hey Lucy let's do something fun!" Alicia yelled. " Of course squirt . . . now lets see" Lucy put her hand under her chin and got in the thinking pose. "I GOT IT! Squirt jump out the window!" Lucy yelled. " I ain't jumping without youuuuu !" she said pointing a finger at Lucy. "i wasn't thinking of letting you jump alone" Lucy said smirking. _

_" Are you guys really . . . "_

_" they already jumped . . . " stated Sting._

_"WAIT FOR MEEE! " He yelled jumping over the balcony._

_Rogue sighed and looked at the drink and shrugged then took a sip. . . _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_."WOOHOOO! LETS GOOOO!" Rogue yelled jumping out the window._

Flash Back end ~~~~

Everything else was a blur to her. That was one hell of a night though. She laid there staring at the ceiling than smirked. Why did she smirk who knows?


End file.
